Domino
"Domino" by Jessie J ''is featured on the Wii U version of Just Dance 4, ''Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a multicolored jacket (yellow, pink, blue) over a short blue tee, multicolored shorts in the same colors, pink and blue tights and pink sneakers. She has long, purple hair tied in a pony tail. Background Rectangular and square shaped domino pieces that move out with the rhythm of the music. Their color changes to green, yellow and pink. Gold Moves There are 3''' Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Raise your right arm while resting your left arm by your hips. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your arms down while looking up high. Domino Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Domino GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Domino Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Domino GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I'm a domino" is sung Captions ''Domino ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * I Feel Crazy * Rock My World Appearances in Mashups This song has appeared in the following MashUps : * ''Animals ''(Club)' * pompeii Trivia *This is the second Jessie J song, with [[Price Tag|''Price Tag]] being the first and'' Wild being the third. Jessie J is also featured in ''Just Dance 2015 with the song ''Bang Bang'' which features Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande, making that her fourth song. * This is the only of her songs in which she is the only person credited. *The word "Da*n" is censored from the song for obvious reasons. However "take me down" & "dirty dancing in the moonlight" aren't; the former refers to engaging in sexual activities. **"Dirty Dancing" is a reference to a 1987 filmhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0092890/, which is why it isn't censored. *The second time "Take me down like I'm a domino" is said, in the lyrics, "take me down" and "like I'm a domino" are separated into two different lines, even though whenever else it was said, those two lines were one full line. *The very last lyric line, "Take me down like I'm a domino", is very slowly highlighted when it reaches to the word "down", and then stops and the line disappears soon after. This was fixed in ''Just Dance Now''. *This is the only Jessie J song so far to not feature another artist (Price Tag features B.o.B., Wild features Big Sean, and Bang Bang ''features Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj) * The song has a caption named "Rock My World", which, coincidentally enough, is a lyric of the song. *This song is exclusive to the Wii U, although it makes an appearance in ''Just Dance Now. * Her tongue can be clearly seen. * There is a glitch whenever the song is present in a Just Sweat mode; whenever the player plays the song, no calories will be counted for. The sweat bar on the top will still be taken in account, however. This is the same case with Want U Back. * In Just Dance Now, Take me down like I'm a domino ''is separated into two lines (after ''down), like the aforementioned line in its debut. Gallery dominobkg2.png dominobkg3.png Domino.jpg|Domino jd4domino.jpg dominobkg.png|Background DominoShape1.png|''Domino'' as it appears in the menu Domino EX.png|The dancer Domino Pictograms.png|Pictograms lyricsdontend.png|Lyric error at the end Domino Coach.png|The dancer dominomenu.png Dominoinactive.png Dominoactive.png DominoShape1.png domino_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Domino Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited menu 399.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos File:Jessie_J_-_Domino Just Dance 4 Jessie J Domino First Time 5 Stars File:Domino Just Dance Now 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Domino - 5 Stars (60fps) References Site Navigation Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Pop Songs Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited